


Мишка на юге

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), mittenlost



Series: Красная стрела [1]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Союз спасения
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Character Study, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenlost/pseuds/mittenlost
Summary: У Миши Бестужева-Рюмина – своя тату-студия. Будни мастера в лицах и татуировках.
Relationships: Михаил Бестужев/Антон Арбузов, Павел Пестель/Алексей Юшневский
Series: Красная стрела [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853878
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга





	Мишка на юге

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** только после деанона

Они были так похожи между собой, что Миша бы, наверное, сходу угадал, что братья – если бы не знал заранее. Одному под тридцать, другому едва восемнадцать – и то восемнадцать только потому что, опять же, Миша знал, так бы не дал больше шестнадцати. Интересно, Ипполит – это в честь мудака из Иронии судьбы? Интересный выбор. Кстати, эскиз, который Миша для него рисовал, тоже был... небезынтересный, так сказать.

– Это, типа, «выпить шампанского и застрелиться»? – спросил он у Ипполита в шутку. Сергей встревоженно посмотрел на брата:

– Поля?

Ипполит быстро скривился в Мишин адрес, после чего абсолютно ровно ответил:

– Нет, конечно. Это, типа... бля, а что, у каждой татуировки смысл должен быть? Захотелось. Красиво.

На эскизе были бутылка шампанского с выбитой пробкой и старинный пистолет с вылетевшей из дула пулей. Бить их предполагалось на внешней стороне предплечья. Миша легко пожал плечами:

– Нет, конечно, не должен. Просто интересно стало.

– Балы, красавицы, лакеи, юнкера, – упрямо процитировал Ипполит. На Мишу он не смотрел, буравил взглядом старшего брата. Старший брат тепло улыбнулся, примирительно поднял руки – Ипполит поднырнул под них, обнял его за пояс. Ладонь Сергея легла ему на затылок.

– Я просто волнуюсь.

– Забиваться-то будем? – весело уточнил Миша. Как опомнились оба: расцепились, засуетились, Сергея не мог найти себе места, Ипполит вроде как шагнул вперёд, но тут же замер, растерянный. – Так, юнкер, давай внутрь, Серёж, тебе снаружи придётся покуковать.

– А посмотреть я не могу?

– Сорян, у меня там стерильно всё.

Ипполит прошёл вслед за Мишей в небольшой зал, замер, оглядываясь, на пороге.

– Дверь нужно закрывать?

– Не, мы задохнёмся. К раковине иди.

– Зачем?

Миша взялся за одноразовую бритву. Ипполит нахмурился сперва, но потом до него дошло. Он стянул рубашку с длинным рукавом, оставшись в узкой тесной чёрной футболке, отвернул кран, намочил руки до локтя. Тёмные слипшиеся волоски легко сходили под лезвиями, Миша вертел его руки во все стороны, чтобы не пропустить ничего. Буквально сразу стало понятно, о чём так «просто волновался» Сергей: на запястьях Ипполита виднелись тонкие, давно зажившие, белые червячки шрамов.

Сергей написал ему в июне, в личку рабочего инстаграма. Его интересовало, нет ли у Миши окна на восьмое августа и успеет ли он к этому моменту нарисовать эскиз. Миша сказал, что за эскиз он берёт отдельно – Сергея это не смутило: только спросил, сколько и точно ли можно на восьмое. Миша спросил, что такого у него восьмого числа. Сергей ответил:

«У брата день рождения. Подарок хочу сделать».

«Татуировки у брата есть уже?» – напечатал в ответ Миша.

«Нет, ему восемнадцать исполняется. Раньше нельзя же?»

Разочаровывать хорошего человека тем, сколько малолеток начинают забиваться с тринадцати, Миша не стал, лишь попросил референсов и уточнил, где нужно будет бить. Тяжело было – договариваться не с будущим носителем, а с совершенно посторонним, если так подумать, человеком. Но Сергей быстро понял, что от него требуется, накидал картинок, обрисовал идею, а потом они за пару недель утвердили эскиз. Напоследок Миша выдал стандартную инструкцию: накануне не пить, выспаться, плотно поесть за пару часов, – и, в общем-то, забыл о них до момента, пока они не нарисовались на пороге.

Спрашивать про шрамы Миша не стал – Ипполит будто был благодарен. Послушно сел на указанное место, положил руку, как велено было. Миша распечатал спиртовую салфетку, протёр кожу, перевёл рисунок – чуть поплыли по не высохшему ещё спирту тонкие фиолетовые линии. По-хорошему, спросить бы насчёт болевого порога – но почему-то подумалось, что тату-машинкой человека, как минимум однажды порезавшего вены, будет не испугать. Так и вышло.

Прерывались два раза: Ипполит – выпить чаю и перевести дух, Миша – выпить чаю и покурить. Кофе Миша у себя не держал, не любил вкуса, Ипполит вроде бы не расстроился. Сергей, казалось, совсем заскучал в тесном предбаннике, читал что-то с телефона, обрадовался, когда они вышли в первый раз:

– Уже всё? Так быстро?

– Ещё два раза по «так быстро», и закончим, – усмехнулся Миша. – Ты куришь?

Стояли на облупленном крыльце. Вход со двора, всего-то метров двести от метро, одна станция от кольца – а ебеня невыносимые. Зато аренда была посильная и добираться удобно. А как там оно выглядит – главное, как выглядит то, что выходит из-под Мишиных рук. Он не видами крыльца пятнадцать тысяч подписчиков набрал, да?

Включил фотоаппарат, закончив, Ипполит сложил руки перед грудью, одна на другую, чтобы было видно рисунок целиком, предупредил:

– Лицо видно.

– Да и ладно, – пожал плечами Ипполит.

Аккуратно заклеил руки плёнкой.

– Ближайшую неделю лучше не снимать. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы не отклеилась. Будет чесаться – терпи.

– А сильно чесаться? – Миша улыбнулся, потом вздохнул:

– Очень. Ты думаешь, кожа в восторге от того, что мы с ней сделали? Зато балы, красавицы, лакеи, юнкера.

Помог натянуть рубашку. Выдал ему тюбик бепантена на всякий случай, а Сергею – свою визитку.

– Если что-то не так пойдёт, краска выпадет, нужна будет коррекция или, чем чёрт не шутит, сам решишься – звони сразу. Если не отвечаю – значит, работаю, потом обязательно перезвоню.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Сергей, а Ипполит вдруг потянулся обнять. Миша с улыбкой обнял его в ответ. Давненько он, конечно, не работал с детьми. С такими – вообще впервые с тех пор, как в свои девятнадцать только учился бить и тренировался на однокурсниках.

Если бы только со взрослыми было проще. Нет, зачастую и было, люди приходили, зная, что хотят, кто-то – со своим эскизом, кто-то – без эскиза, но с точным пониманием, и эскиз рисовался тогда легко и быстро. Если это, конечно, не олдовый паровоз со всеми деталями – но паровозы случались нечасто. Точнее даже сказать, паровоз почти случился один-единственный раз, но клиент позвонил за три дня и виновато произнёс в трубку:

– Михаил, мне очень стыдно, но меня срочно вызывают в командировку. Можно как-то перенести запись?

Взрослый серьёзный мужик, по крайней мере, таким казался по фотографиям, опять же, предупредил не день в день, а хотя бы за трое суток, и Миша легко пошёл навстречу:

– А когда вернётесь?

– Да вот в конце недели как раз.

– А во вторник следующий сможете подъехать?

– Во вторник... – он затих, будто сверялся с какими-то своими записями. – После четырёх.

– Замётано. Жду.

В аккаунт Миша выбросил объявление, что у него внезапно, совершенно случайно, нарисовалось окно в четверг, и если кто-то давно хотел, но никак не решался, сейчас – самое время. Парень написал ему через пятнадцать минут. Спросил, успел ли он. Миша развеселился – он не был звездой этого дела с записью за полгода, и вряд ли за пятнадцать минут к нему набежала бы толпа желающих сегодня, вот сейчас, немедленно отдать свои деньги в обмен на рисунок на коже, но, признаться, подобное отношение льстило. Миша ответил на обстоятельное письмо просьбой обращаться на «ты», сказал, что пока ещё свободно, и добавил:

«Только со своим эскизом, желательно. Я за три дня не успею ничего нарисовать».

«Да понятно, – отписался парень со смешным именем Кондрат. – Я вообще цитату хотел. Если ты за такое возьмёшься».

Только цитаты ему и не хватало для полного счастья. А ещё знака бесконечности на запястье и кошечки на пояснице. «Настоящие девочки татуировки на крестец не делают». Кондрат не был настоящей девочкой, безусловно, Миша уже зашёл к нему в аккаунт: между репостами политических заявлений и видео с митингов нашлось несколько фотографий молодого парня, примерно Мишиного ровесника, с русыми кудрями и круглыми голубыми глазами. Одна, с Монстрации, была даже смешная. Дешёвая деревянная фоторамка, вдвое меньше листа, который попытались – или не попытались, или это было специально – в неё втиснуть, поперёк всей конструкции яркая надпись зелёной гуашью: «Выходи за рамки». И Кондрат – в старомодном клетчатом костюме-тройке, как не спёкся в нём жарким маем, и зелёных же, под цвет надписи на плакате, солнечных очках из майнкрафта. На других чаще обретался в футболках и толстовках, то сидел с друзьями за настолкой, то позировал в залитом зеленью летнем парке, щурился на солнце, как кот. Вроде нормальный. Цитата только эта... Но окно ещё было открыто, а аренду нужно было платить, и Миша, вместо того, чтобы посмеяться, спросил:

«А что за цитата?»

Кондрат завозился, начинал набирать, останавливался, начинал снова. Миша успел отвлечься, налил себе чаю в здоровую кружку, сыпанул сахара – телефон завибрировал входящим сообщением.

«Но где, скажи, когда была без жертв искуплена свобода?» – прислал Кондрат. Миша уважительно кивнул: нет, ну такое и набить не грех. Правда, счёл своим долгом уточнить:

«А точно только цитата нужна? Рисунок не хочешь добавить?»

В голове уже пронеслись протестные мотивы – из инстаграма того же Кондрата: чёрные силуэты росгвардейцев, поднятые вверх дубинки, цитата поверх их слившихся в сплошное чёрное пятно тел – кроваво-красным. Красиво могло бы получиться.

«Ты же сам сказал, что рисунок за три дня не успеешь?»

«Твоя правда. Я могу по крайней мере попробовать, скину тебе варианты, понравятся – сделаем с рисунком, не понравится – остановимся на цитате. Идёт?»

За рисунок ещё и срубить можно было побольше. Аренда, аренда, бессердечная ты сука. Нет, Миша делал это исключительно из любви к искусству.

«Так ты берёшься? Правда?» – Кондрат как будто не верил. Нет, он определённо льстил Мише напропалую. И нельзя было сказать, что Миша не повёлся. Повёлся. Как малолетка. Договорились на время, Миша скинул Кондрату прайс и стандартную инструкцию, а сам сел рисовать.

Росгвардейцы, мальчишка, рисующий граффити, окровавленное знамя с лозунгом. Кондрат выбрал последнее. Получалась почти трэш-полька, Миша любил её нежной любовью, но как же редко случалось её бить. Аренда, не аренда, он скинул Кондрату пятнадцать процентов только за то, чтобы всё-таки это сделать.

Белая футболка с красной розой напротив сердца, драные светло-голубые джинсы, закатанные до середины лодыжки, красные сандалии вместо кроссовок – оно и понятно, август в разгаре, сколько там было, двадцать семь, тридцать градусов? Он смахнул со лба русую волну и протянул руку. Крупная белая ладонь. Миша пожал, кивнул на вход в зал:

– Идём? Или чайку сначала? Ты ел?

– Ел, конечно, всё, как ты написал, поесть, выспаться...

По инстаграму, полному видео с митингов и весёлых фотографий с друзьями, было не вычислить, что на самом деле он сильно не от мира сего. Миша налил две чашки чая, протянул одну Кондрату:

– Сахар нужен? – Кондрат как будто впервые увидел свою чашку, рассматривал её внимательно. – Кондрат?

– Шесть кусочков, если не трудно.

Миша присвистнул. Однако. Ну да ладно, легче будет татуировку перенести. Сели на низкий мягкий диван в предбаннике – коленки рогатками взлетели вверх у обоих. У Миши ещё и голые – работал по случаю жары в шортах. Кондрат рассматривал внимательно его забитое бедро – яркая китайщина уползала под край шорт, не подлежащая идентификации.

– Больно? – задал Кондрат своевременный вопрос. Миша усмехнулся:

– На бедре – вообще нет. Там мяса много. На груди ощутимее, но там тоже мышца, так что не бойся.

– Я не боюсь, – беспечно ответил Кондрат. – Просто интересно.

Гладкая безволосая грудь, оно и к лучшему – не тратить на него бритву. Подумалось вдруг, что мужики никогда не думают об этом заранее – только девчонки. Или девчонки по жизни об этом думают? Вспомнилась одна, жар-птица на бедре, рассказывала, пока Миша работал, что пошла и специально сделала депиляцию перед этим делом, чтобы волоски после бритвы не отрастали и не беспокоили. Вот это – подход. А мужики... А мужики составляли процентов восемьдесят его клиентуры. И грешно было на них злиться за такие мелочи. Фиолетовые линии по обезжиренной коже. Миша поправил медицинскую маску:

– Будет больно – дыши, ори, матерись. Главное – не дёргайся. Первое касание всегда страшно, потом втянешься.

Кондрат кивнул со спокойствием великомученика. И только судорожный короткий вдох выдал его волнение, когда игла прошила первую линию.

– А откуда строчка, кстати? – Им обоим полагался перерыв, татуировка была меньше предыдущей, но в один заход Миша предпочитал не вывозить. Кому нужно, чтобы у него рука задрожала? С Кондратом можно было выйти на крыльцо вдвоём, тонкое Собрание с золотым фильтром против ягодного Кента. Кондрат зябко – на улице было тепло, но стояли они в тени, под лёгким ветром, а Кондрат ещё и без рубашки – повёл плечами, а потом улыбнулся скромно:

– Это моё. В смысле, мои стихи.

С одной стороны, бить на себе свои же стихи отдавало безмерным эгоизмом и какой-то больной самовлюблённостью. С другой – а почему нет, если строчка крутая?

– А длинный стих?

– Могу прочитать.

– Жги.

Ну и, в принципе, ещё процентов пять за смелость можно было ему сбросить – но первый порыв прошёл, они вернулись в зал, Кондрат лёг на место, Миша надел свежие перчатки, взял в руки машинку и, подумав, решил, что хватил с него и тех пятнадцати, на которые Миша уже расщедрился. Он не Дед Мороз, чтобы за стишки с табуретки подарки дарить. Тебе пять процентов, тебе пять, а тебе, Васенька, целых десять, Евгений Онегин от корки до корки – это не шутки. Даже если стихи реально крутые. Подмывало, конечно, спросить, не подписан ли Кондрат, случаем, на Навального, но не хотелось портить момент.

К Мише отправились потрёпанные купюры, к Кондрату – заживляющая плёнка, инструкция по уходу и визитка на всякий случай. Кондрат махнул ему рукой от выхода, радостный, Миша кивнул и пошёл собирать мусор. А потом залез в телефон и открыл аккаунт Кондрата – просто ради интереса.

На Навального он подписан не был.

Миша тоже не был – ну потому что зачем. Во-первых, все охуительные новости, а также пламенные дискуссии, а также свежие срачи у него были в твиттере – одиннадцать подписчиков, один оригинальный твит на пятнадцать репостов, – а во-вторых, для революции внутри одного отдельно взятого Миши вполне хватало Паши Пестеля.

Паша не писал революционных стихов, Паша писал статьи для Медиазоны, по выходным мешал коктейли в баре на Пятницкой, а в кухонных разговорах под водочку и суши с тунцом – по мнению Паши, суши с тунцом отлично шли под водочку, и горе тому, кто решит усомниться – подробно, очень усердно и вдумчиво объяснял Мише, что именно – и как – нужно сделать, чтобы стало лучше жить. Миша осторожно высказывал мнение, что Паша родился не в том веке, и ему бы горячим да юным в семнадцатом году свергать царя, Паша морщил нос, становясь похожим на большую собаку, и отвечал:

– Не люблю коммунистов.

Миша, в общем-то, тоже их не любил. В этом они сходились. Они во многом сходились, если уж на то пошло, у них с Пашей был долгий, страстный и чувственный роман на троих – Миша, Паша и татуировки. Миша делал Паше его первую – пять лет назад. Паша был его первым серьёзным – в смысле, платным – клиентом. А потом, через несколько месяцев, Миша делал ему его вторую. Где-то между третьей и четвёртой они переспали: пьяно, неловко, наутро оба очень жалели и дали друг другу обещание, что это не повторится. Между пятой и шестой повторилось, они убедились, что, наверное, не стоит всё-таки портить хорошую дружбу плохим сексом, и дальше пошло лучше. Миша наблюдал в прямом эфире вереницу его мужиков и девчонок, одной из них бил на лопатке Покахонтас, после чего она попыталась подкатить и к нему. Миша мягко отказался, хотя девчонка была со всех сторон – ну, не считая попытки склеить левого чувака на глазах у своего парня, – замечательная. Просто это было – во всех смыслах – не его. Завидовал Паше немного, что тот мог делать это так просто. В последние полгода, правда, его было не видно и не слышно, только доносились издалека его серенады в адрес какого-то нового, очень загадочного мужика. Мужик был «серьёзный», вроде бы старше Паши и «Мишань, это на всю жизнь, я говорю тебе». Миша предпочитал не верить – до момента, когда Паша вломился к нему в личку с очень неожиданной для него просьбой:

«Миш, ты же сделаешь нам татухи парные?»

Миша округлил глаза, хмыкнул и отбил в ответ:

«Если вы уверены – любой каприз за ваши деньги».

Дальше была эпопея, связанная в основном с тем, чтобы отговорить Пашу от идеи обручальных колец.

– Ты же не девочка пятнадцати лет с одуванчиком на лопатке, Паш! – орал Миша ему в трубку, устав печатать. – Они же расплывутся через два года и будут похожи на говно! Если ты готов ходить с говном на коже, то я не готов тебе это говно делать! Хочешь кольца – купи золотые! Их, кстати, если что, снять можно будет.

– Ты не веришь? – зацепился за последнюю фразу Паша и сразу стал очень грустным. – Я правда его люблю.

– Я верю, Паш, – сдал назад Миша. – Я просто хочу тебе добра. Есть миллион вариантов, помимо обручалок, я готов сделать тебе – вам – любой из них. Давай просто сядем и подумаем, что будет хорошо смотреться?

Сам он относился к идее парных татуировок... спорно. Во-первых, у него у самого такая была. Забились на пару с лучшим на свете бро, с детского сада вместе, и любовь приходила и уходила, люди встречались, расставались, оставались друзьями или делили имущество, забывали друг друга через год или через час, а бро оставался с тобой навечно. И, к слову, если не видеть их картинки рядом, в жизни нельзя было догадаться, что они, собственно, парные: у Миши на левой лодыжке лез на дерево маленький бурый медвежонок, подпись гласила: «Мишка на юге»; у его бро, тоже Миши, питерца до мозга костей, на том же месте плыл на льдине очень похожий на мультяшного Умку зверь – с подписью «Мишка на севере». И это, Миша не сомневался, было красиво, со смыслом и далее по списку. Но, во-вторых, Миша регулярно сталкивался с этим говном с другой стороны – он его сводил. Восемнадцатилетним девчонкам и мужикам за тридцать, together forever с запястья или имя с плеча. Любовь существовала в этом мире, безусловно – только Миша предпочитал не делать настолько поспешных шагов. Паша не отличался такой же осторожностью.

Миша крутил варианты два вечера, отчаявшись, забил в гугле «идеи парных татуировок», обплевался от вывалившейся на него пошлятины, сохранил себе пару неплохих, но очевидно не подходящих этим людям вариантов, вздохнул и пошёл спать. А наутро его осенило.

«Паш, есть идея. Но нужна будет твоя помощь».

«А моё одобрение тебе уже не нужно, нет?» – прилетело в ответ меньше, чем через минуту. Миша усмехнулся:

«Я думал, ты мне доверяешь».

«Доверяю, конечно. Что нужно от меня?»

На улице было всё так же жарко, но с обеда зарядил дождь. Совсем летний ещё – крупные тёплые капли разбивались об асфальт, как спелые яблоки, пахло прибитой пылью и как будто грибами. Совсем как в детстве, в лагере в сосновом бору, пережидали бурю на крыльце столовой, смотрели с восторгом на бурные потоки серой воды по асфальтированным дорожкам. И то ли гром раскатился, то ли машина шумно въехала в тесный двор.

Вошедшему мужчине было что-то около тридцати пяти – или даже под сорок, но тогда он хорошо сохранился. Распахнутый светло-серый пиджак со следами дождя по плечам, белая рубашка под ним, голубые джинсы, особенно сильно намокшие на коленях. Неожиданно сухая голова. Миша приподнялся на диване:

– Здравствуйте. А вы...

– Вы Миша? – легко улыбнулся мужчина. Протянул руку, пришлось встать и пожать в ответ. – Лёша. Паша много о вас рассказывал.

Хлопнула входная дверь, на пороге, отряхиваясь от воды, как пёс, нарисовался Паша. Лёша обернулся вполоборота, Миша не видел отсюда, но уверен был, что он улыбается – потому что Паша просто таки засветился в ответ.

Не верилось как-то, что они действительно вместе. Что это – Пашин выбор. Что Паша вообще мог посмотреть на кого-то вроде Лёши, будучи в здравом уме. Нет, безусловно, красивый мужик – но семь лет разницы? И костюм? И работает он наверняка в каком-нибудь банке. Хотя, учитывая, что он влез к Паше на байк... Совет да любовь, господи, не его, в общем-то, дело. Взрослые люди. Сами разберутся.

Две небольших – Паша отдельно просил, чтобы были небольшие, кто Миша был такой, чтобы спорить, – татуировки, короткое слово «да»: для Лёши – Пашиным почерком, чётким и старательным, в ямке под левой ключицей, ближе к плечу, для Паши – Лёшиным, мелким и аккуратным, слева на шее, за ухом. Работы на полчаса, но почему-то было ощущение, что вот здесь, вот сейчас, в небольшой студии на первом этаже вросшего в землю довоенного дома, под его руками – что-то случилось. Что-то важное. И в том, как эти двое смотрели друг на друга – Лёша лежал, ничего не чувствуя из-за обезбола, Паша матерился и морщился, пока Миша выводил Лёшино согласие на его шее – было вот то настоящее, together forever. И, в общем-то, Миша верил, что вот они-то точно никогда это не сведут.

Татуировка – для Миши это вообще всегда было о любви. Не обязательно к кому-то – событие или явление тоже подойдут. Но делать татуировку без любви – хотя бы к процессу татуировки – он считал кощунством. Да, бывает так, что любовь проходит. Да, бывает так, что ты больше не хочешь видеть конкретный рисунок на своём теле – для этого придумали лазер. Можно, конечно, было и перекрыть... у того отменившегося мужика с паровозом была именно такая история, он сперва спросил, может ли Миша перекрыть старое армейское художество, потом прислал фотографию, чтобы точно было понятно, о чём он говорит, Миша предупредил, что придётся затемнять рисунок, чтобы не просвечивало, а вообще хорошо бы пройтись лазером перед тем, как бить – но от лазера он отказался наотрез.

«Я хочу знать, что она ещё там».

Вот это было – о любви. А лазер всегда был о том, что любовь кончилась.

Сегодняшний клиент был из таких. Третий сеанс за два месяца, ходил к нему как на работу, морщился, пока Миша стрелял по выцветающей старой фанатской татуировке, но не говорил ни слова. Вообще не был особенно разговорчивым – Мише было не очень комфортно, он привык трепаться с клиентами, но не надо – так не надо...

Вот и сегодня: вошёл, поздоровался, поблагодарил за предложенный чай, оставив чашку, со знанием дела прошёл в зал, сел на кушетку к лазеру, положил руку. Миша надел очки. Основательно побелевшая, поредевшая после двух сеансов надпись FCSM на правом предплечье – там, где у Ипполита Муравьёва-Апостола красовался теперь старинный пистолет; – бугрящаяся бесцветная кожа там, где бивший эту красоту коновал пробил до шрама.

– Это ведь останется, да? – спросил Сергей. Старшего Муравьёва-Апостола Миша мог запросто назвать Серёжей, хоть тот и был старше него, этого – язык не поворачивался. Сколько ему, лет тридцать пять ведь? Паспорта Миша спрашивал только у тех, кто внешне не тянул на восемнадцать, остальных считал достаточно взрослыми, чтобы самим разобраться со своим телом. Миша кивнул. Прочистил горло коротким кашлем, ответил:

– К сожалению. Набито... не очень аккуратно.

– Херово набито, прямо скажем, – усмехнулся Сергей в ответ. Миша под очками вздёрнул брови, но не нашёлся, что на это сказать. Смог только согласиться:

– Да, не ахти.

– В восемнадцать бил. В восемнадцать же особо не думаешь, что там хорошо, что плохо...

– Ну, сейчас думают обычно. – Сергей усмехнулся:

– Так на развалину похож? – Миша остановился даже – возмущённый, полный решимости донести то, что имел в виду изначально:

– Нет, просто вам восемнадцать было, ну, лет пятнадцать назад. Это две тысячи пятый.

– Две тысячи третий. Семнадцать.

– Ну я примерно. Тогда подход к этому делу совсем другой был. Техника другая. Возможности другие, запросы, соответственно, тоже другие...

– А, ну так да.

Сергей улыбался так... понимающе и немного грустно. Как будто для него это было не прощание с татуировкой, а прощание... а с чем, собственно?

– Скажем так, я разочаровался. И то, что казалось мне единственно верным несколько лет назад, превратилось в черепки, едва я сказал «довольно».

– Настолько, что лучше ходить со шрамом, чем со старым рисунком?

Миша своих татуировок не сводил. Любил каждую. И даже если однажды исчезнет смысл в одной из них, исчезнет любовь – не исчезнет память. Он любил что-то достаточно, чтобы запечатлеть это на своём теле. Он любил кого-то – вот как свести Мишку на юге, если даже он вдрызг разругается с Бестужевым? Татуировка – это не расписка в вечной верности, татуировка – это след былой любви на твоём теле. Но что делать, если твоя любовь превращается в черепки? Миша закончил в пять минут, протёр покрасневшую воспалённую кожу. Выпрямился:

– Это последний, наверное. Посмотрите, как сходить будет, но, судя по её нынешнему виду, большее не в моей власти. Семнадцать лет, всё-таки.

– Справедливо.

За окном темнело, душный августовский вечер, запах спелых яблок во все окна, жаль было закрывать. Сергей опускал рукав рубашки, застёгивал пуговицу на запястье. И не сказать так, да, что семнадцать лет назад он колесил по стране за командой, жёг файеры и дымовые шашки на трибунах, раскачивал вагоны метро, убегал от милиции? Это ведь была не просто татуировка про любимый клуб – это была татуировка про фанатскую трибуну. «Люби Спартак в себе, а не себя в Спартаке», – кто это сказал? И откуда Миша знал это? И в чём Сергей всё-таки разочаровался?

– Позвоните мне через недельку-полторы, хорошо?

Выходили вместе, Сергей был последний на сегодня. Проверить окна и свет, перекрыть воду, провернуть ключ в замке. Шли неспешно в сторону метро – Миша был уверен, что такой, как Сергей, ездит на машине, но, видимо, не угадал. Или в восемь вечера в будний день на машине в центре Москвы делать было совершенно нечего. Мёртвые пробки на узких старых улочках. Бил по заднице рюкзак с рабочим айпадом внутри.

– Хорошо. Миша, а...

– Да?

– Вы сказали, что шрам останется. И ничего нельзя сделать?

– Ну, есть шлифовка... я не особенно шарю, это вам в косметологию, скорее. Или набить что-то новое.

Есть ли у вас новая любовь – достойная того, чтобы перекрыть шрам от старой? Этого он не спросил, разумеется, оставил себе, казалось неправильным лезть человеку в душу. Хотя татуировщик – для кого-то – становился порой ближе психотерапевта. Для кого-то. Вряд ли для этого человека. Запах яблок чудился в воздухе, хотя ничем, кроме бензина – и жжёной резины, и разогретого на солнце металла трамвайных рельс, и сухой мёртвой пыли – пахнуть вокруг не могло.

– Я подумаю. И позвоню. И... – Миша остановился за турникетами, хотел уже прыгнуть на эскалатор и ворваться в новый день, оставить работу на часок, включить Огни ночной пятницы, четвёртая серия второго сезона, но Сергей не договорил. – Спасибо вам.

Он показательно долго искал в бумажнике Тройку, дав Мише с чистым сердцем уйти вперёд – и Миша ушёл без угрызений совести и сожалений. Открыл инстаграм, тот высветил уведомление о новом сообщении. Писал Кондрат. Фотография порвавшейся плёнки и полное паники:

«А что теперь делать???»

Миша покачал головой с улыбкой и отбил в ответ:

«А теперь покупаешь в аптеке пелёнки впитывающие, отрезаешь кусок по размеру, приклеиваешь пластырем и так ходишь. Меняешь четыре раза в сутки, между сменами промываешь водой и протираешь хлоргексидином».

Подумалось вдруг, нелогично, отстранённо, что эти двое – Сергей и Кондрат – нашли бы друг друга, будь Сергею на семнадцать лет меньше. Иногда любовь бывает к революции.

Николай был максимально пунктуален. Дверь открылась без десяти четыре, Миша допивал свой чай в ожидании его, поднялся с дивана навстречу, Николай без улыбки протянул руку.

– Здравствуйте. Ещё раз извините за перенос.

– Да ничего.

– Ну, вы потеряли время, за которое могли заработать деньги. – Миша усмехнулся:

– Об этом не беспокойтесь точно, трёх дней хватило, чтобы найти кого-то ещё на ваше окно. Вот если бы вы написали за два часа...

– Так я обычно не поступаю.

Он оттаивал постепенно. Сперва стоял, будто проглотил лом, оглядывался с сомнением. Интересно, как он представлял себе тату-студию? Как операционную? У Миши тут были чёрные стены – те, которые не кирпичные, две завешенные рамками с эскизами – его собственными. Заменил на выходных пару рамок, распечатал окровавленное знамя. Николай рассматривал его – долго. Выдал вдруг в пространство, Миша как раз хотел спросить, не налить ли ему чаю:

– Жаль, что иногда жертвы случаются впустую. Это же вы рисовали?

– Да, но строчка не моя.

– Рисунок красивый.

– Спасибо. За два часа управился. Чай будете?

– А кофе у вас нет?

– Не держу, увы.

– Тогда откажусь.

Паровоз оказался чуть меньше рисунка, который предполагалось перекрывать, Николай смотрел с сомнением на фиолетовые линии и выходящие за их пределы старые хвосты.

– Я фон растяну, не волнуйтесь. Выспались сегодня?

– Плохо выгляжу?

– Нет, стандартный вопрос. Работа большая, мне нужно понимать, успеем ли мы всё сегодня или нужно будет разбить. И если всё-таки передумаете, сладкий чай – самое то, чтобы переносилось полегче.

– Слушаю вас и думаю, что в армии мне никто чай не предлагал.

– Там и бьют, небось, до сих пор иглой?

– Мне иглой били.

Миша передёрнулся, представив технологию. Нет, он сам начинал, конечно, с простой иголки – точнее сказать, с экспериментов с иголкой над единственной моделью, которая тогда была в доступности. Этот след былой любви до сих пор темнел у него на щиколотке, расплывшийся вензель с буквой М. Но чтобы ставить это на поток... Он не осуждал – но не понимал.

– Ну, скажем так, – машинкой быстрее и несколько приятнее.

Николай усмехнулся, кивнул и замер на кушетке. Миша достал из пачки маску, поправил полиэтилен на шнуре машинки и начал.

Ему самому бить на груди в своё время было больно. Орал, постоянно просил передышку и в итоге умолял об обезболе, его мастер – суровая девчонка по имени Юля – посмотрела на него с осуждением, но намазала.

– Коррекцию без обезбола будем делать.

– Коррекция маленькая.

Николай лежал так, как будто загорал на курорте, морщился немного, когда Миша подбирался к тонкой коже под ключицей, но в целом реагировал примерно никак. Слушал себе музыку, улыбался про себя.

– Хорошая подборка.

– Спасибо. А я спросить хотел...

– М?

– Если это личное, можете не отвечать. Почему паровоз?

– Да как-то... не личное, нет. Глупость, скорее.

– Глупость – это когда люди по пьяни смешные картиночки на вписках бьют.

– По пьяни же нельзя?

– Да там мастер обычно тоже не особо трезвый. И выходят люди с таких вписок с разной паршивости партаками. А тут серьёзный подход. И где глупость?

– У меня просто фамилия Романов. А зовут меня, соответственно, Николай. А Николай Первый из династии Романовых в своё время положил начало строительству железных дорог в Российской Империи. И я подумал: почему бы и не паровоз?

– А вы не родственник? – Николай усмехнулся:

– Вряд ли.

– Вряд ли или нет?

– Я никогда не углублялся в вопрос. Ну и все родственники, которые живы до сих пор, они вроде в эмиграции, им особо не рады были при Советах – а моя семья всю жизнь в России прожила.

Паровоз тем временем оживал под иглой машинки. Вот чернела труба у него на носу, вот расцветали красным колёса, вот уходили, утекали вдаль под ними блестящие рельсы. Взял перерыв, сгонял покурить и передохнуть, мелкие детальки мельтешили перед глазами, тёр веки пальцами, разминал спину и ноги, вернувшись, обнаружил Николая на пороге зала. Тот улыбнулся на немой вопрос Миши:

– Устал лежать. – Ворочал головой из стороны в сторону, Миша слышал, как хрустит у него шея. – И да: можно чаю? – Миша продемонстрировал кружку. – Две ложки.

– У меня рафинад.

– Тогда четыре кубика. И два пакетика.

Миша покачал головой про себя – но налил, как попросили.

Николай рассказывал ему про строительство Николаевской железной дороги. Рассказывал про строительство Байкало-Амурской магистрали. Рассказывал, что в Транссибе девять тысяч двести восемьдесят восемь километров, но если считать от Миасса, то, конечно, меньше. Миша стеснялся спрашивать, где находится Миасс. Николай рассказывал, как восемь суток ехал от Москвы до Владивостока – и не сошёл с ума. На вопрос, зачем, весело пожал плечами – Мише пришлось прерваться на секунду – и улыбнулся:

– Хотел страну посмотреть.

– И как?

– Красиво очень – но больше скучно. Когда едешь сутки, а пейзаж не меняется – утомляет. Ешь, спишь, я ещё длинный, ноги на полке хрен вытянешь. Вам вот удобно было бы. Уж извините.

– Да нормально. Если бы я так ехал, я бы, наверное, остановки делал. Ну, доезжал до какого-нибудь Екатеринбурга, выходил, гулял там денёк, потом дальше ехал. На Байкале пару дней.

– И от Байкала до Хабаровска всё равно через тайгу.

Он лукавил, конечно, рассказывая байку про Николая Первого. Он столько об этом знал. Он так это любил. Нет, может, конечно, с Николая Первого это всё действительно началось – но Транссиб разве при нём строили? А БАМ? «Там, где раньше тигры срали, мы построим магистрали. Приезжай ко мне на БАМ, я тебе на рельсах дам». Миша смеялся до слёз, когда Николай ему это рассказал. Нет, это совершенно не было глупостью – только зачем стесняться своей любви? Пусть и не каждый поймёт. Миша вот пидорас, тоже не все понимают.

Законченный рисунок он сфотографировал – получилось, конечно, на первую страницу в портфолио, семь потов сошло – но как же хорошо это набилось, – заклеил, объяснил, что делать, если плёнка отклеится – ещё свежа была в памяти паника Кондрата, и, хотя от Николая такого ожидать было нельзя, стоило всё же предупредить.

Дошли вместе до Красносельской, но у перекрёстка Николай свернул влево. Миша только начал:

– А?..

– Мне на Ярославский, – улыбнулся Николай.

– Но до Комсомольской...

– А до Комсомольской я пешком лучше. По такой погоде грешно в метро садиться. Тут пятнадцать минут ходу.

С такими ногами – конечно пятнадцать. Миша махнул ему рукой, Николай вернул жест и зашагал. Миша дождался зелёного сигнала и пошёл своим путём.

Чем ближе к сентябрю, тем больше погода неминуемо портилась. Вот уже не хотелось идти прогулочным шагом до Красносельской, вот Миша уже вызывал такси от студии до дома. Не самый дальний свет, рублей четыреста за всё удовольствие, он снимал квартиру на Бульваре Рокоссовского – до сих пор путался в названиях, переименовали станцию – зачем? От метро четыре остановки на трамвае, трамвай нужно было дождаться, дождь уже не был тёплым, всё больше мелкая колкая морось, желтели первые листья на яблонях во дворе, но четыреста рублей – и тебя везут от подъезда и до подъезда. Остро хотелось тепла хоть где-то. Если не в прогнозе погоды, то неплохо бы, например, в личной жизни. Чтобы не пустая квартира, чтобы не сериалы по вечерам в одиночестве, чтобы сковородки котлет не хватало на неделю, когда на них уже смотреть не хочется. Тиндер прислал охуительное пассивно-агрессивное предупреждение о скрытии профиля. «Делать вид, что у вас ни на кого нет времени – миленькое дело». Да пошли они нахуй. А вообще неплохо было бы потрахаться. Достал из шкафа бомбер – не старьё, а винтаж, – носил поверх толстовки. Сменил шорты на драные джинсы, а драные джинсы – на нормальные, целые. В Пятёрочке возле дома перестали продавать без паспорта сигареты – потому что «ты чей, мальчик»? Вот у Бестужева никогда с этим проблем не было, в нём уже в шестнадцать было за метр девяносто, а потом он ещё и мышцу нарастил. А между прочим, ровесники. А он Мишу мог на одной руке поднять. Позвонил ему вечером после работы – Бестужев ответил после первого гудка, как ждал.

– Мишаня! А я тебе набирал, не поверишь! – И сразу стало теплее. Вот для этого нужны были друзья. Миша улыбнулся:

– Почему не поверю.

– У меня к тебе дело, слушай. По твоей стезе.

– Ну-ка. – Моментально стало не только тепло, но и интересно. Миша завозился в кровати, подоткнул одеяло, подложил подушку под спину, чтобы не было холодно от крашеной панельной стены. Включил громкую связь, положил телефон перед собой.

– Короче, у меня есть кореш тут в Питере. И вот он собрался набивать себе парусник во всю спину. Нашёл какого-то мастера, тот говорит, мол, говно вопрос, а я, как только об этом узнал, сразу о тебе подумал.

– У него другие татуировки есть?

– Нет.

– То есть, правильно я понимаю, что чел собрался первой татуировкой сразу забить всю спину? Не зная, есть ли у него аллергия на краску и что там с болевым порогом?

– Я за этим и звоню, слушай. Отговори его?

– А он прямо твёрдо настроен?

– Ну вроде того. Эскиз он уже нарисовал.

– Сам?

– Не, Кольку припряг.

– А пришлёшь?

Пиликнул входящим сообщением контач. Миша открыл переписку – а ведь две недели молчания, с обеих сторон – некрасиво, наверное, да? Парусник был хорош, тут тебе и закатное солнце в парусах, и пенистые волны, разбивающиеся о корпус. Миша бы поправил кое-что, конечно. И не отказался сам набить. Не во всю спину, разумеется. На лопатке или плече там.

– Передай ему, что...

– Давай я лучше трубку ему передам?

– А он у тебя там рядом? Давай, конечно.

Доходчиво объяснял парню по имени Антон всю проблемность задуманного им предприятия. Антон погрустнел сперва, но потом загорелся новой идеей:

– А если мы приедем, сможешь сделать? Я просто очень его хочу. Хоть где, хоть какой.

– А мастер твой тебя отпустит?

– А я ещё не записывался, только проконсультировался, сказал, что подумаю пока.

– Единственное пока твоё разумное решение.

– Я трубку отдаю? – У Антона слышался смех в голосе. И немного алкоголя. Хорошая идея, кстати, нужно завтра взять хотя бы винца.

Ввалились к нему через три дня. Выходные были священны, но когда ему чего-то было жалко для лучшего друга? Антон – Мишиных габаритов, меньше Бестужева в полтора раза, бритый под ёж, симпатичный смешливый парень, весь в прозрачных веснушках, – улыбнулся ему с порога, Миша кивнул на диван.

– Раздевайтесь.

Обнимались с Бестужевым, как после долгой разлуки – а, собственно, реально ведь после неё. Когда вживую виделись последний раз? Миша не помнил. Бестужев не помнил тоже. Запивали чаем муравейник, Антон заглотил пирожное целиком, как печенюшку, Миша округлил глаза, подумал грешным делом, как же чувак, наверное, хорош в минете – но оставил мысль при себе. Решительный. Смелый. Стягивал футболку в зале, по-армейски аккуратно складывал её на стул рядом с кушеткой. Красивый очень. Определились, что бить будут на плече, Антон положил руку на подлокотник. Выгоревшие в белый тонкие волоски поднялись от холода, когда Миша прошёлся по коже спиртовой салфеткой. Господи, как же хотелось трахаться. Чтоб вот такие вот вкачанные руки, да взяли его за жопу... Парусник лёг идеально. Миша разлил краску по колпачкам и начал.

И не сразу заметил, что что-то не так. Антон помалкивал, Миша внимательно пробивал контуры и тоже особо не отвлекался. А когда отвлёкся и поднял глаза, то понял, что Антон белый как мел.

– Всё нормально? Так больно или что? Если больно, у меня обезбол есть.

– С обезболом же краска хуже приживается? – голос у него тоже был умирающий, хотя Антон очевидно пытался бодриться. Миша согласно кивнул:

– Есть такое. Но можно же будет коррекцию сделать...

– Не, на коррекцию я уже точно не решусь. – Слабая, но весёлая улыбка осветила лицо. – Реально, спасибо, что отговорил. Если б это во всю спину было, я бы там умер нахуй.

– Так, новый положняк такой тогда: делаем без перерыва, я иду максимально быстро, не отвлекаемся, а потом я делаю всё, чтобы коррекция не потребовалась. Идёт?

– Супер вообще.

За следующие три часа Антон не произнёс ни слова. Только когда Миша сменил широкую иглу на тонкую и взялся пробивать блики белой краской, Антон едва-едва, на грани слышимости, заскулил. Очень хотелось прерваться. Очень хотелось снова предложить обезбол – но они договорились иначе, да и осталось-то – минут на десять... Но – вот это сила воли. И вот это терпение. Миша максимально аккуратно приклеил плёнку, объяснил, что от неё зависит, придётся ли Антону приезжать к нему ещё раз, Антон пошутил, что приехать-то он готов – но под иглу ложиться вряд ли. Когда он ушёл в туалет умываться, Миша подошёл к Бестужеву и негромко, каждую секунду отслеживая, не выключилась ли в туалете вода, спросил:

– Слушай, а ты не в курсе, он, ну – да?

– А тебе зачем?

– Да просто мужчина мечты. – Бестужев усмехнулся по-доброму:

– Он – да. Но это мой мужчина мечты.

– Да сука. – Миша не злился, конечно. Но было обидно. Бестужев рассмеялся, взъерошил ему волосы. Всё ещё бледный, но вроде как немного оживший Антон вышел в коридор. – Ко мне или поедем куда?

– А пить же нельзя, да? – Миша покачал головой. – Тогда я хочу бургер. Самый большой и жирный, который только можно найти.

– Это мы завсегда, – улыбнулся Миша. – Одевайся и поехали.

Ютились втроём в однокомнатной квартире, Миша оставил им кровать, ушёл на диван, ворочался полночи, вечером поехал провожать на Ленинградский. Заканчивался понедельник. Заканчивались выходные, снова череда оголённых тел, и каждому требовалось немного любви и краски. Может, написать Юле? Ещё было свободное место, ещё были идеи, осенью самое то – забиваться. Переждал волну желания. Огни ночной пятницы, третий сезон, девятая серия – и спать.

В четверг вечером завибрировал телефон. Миша заканчивал уборку, не сразу среагировал, подбежал, когда телефон уже затих. Незнакомый номер. Пробил номер в интернете – ничего не вылезло, значит, не автодозвон. Набрал – и услышал на другом конце Серёжу Муравьёва-Апостола. Сам себе удивился, что запомнил его голос. Сколько их таких было в его студии, скольким бил, сколько сводил, скольким корректировал...

– Миша, это Серёжа, мы с братом приходили, ну, «выпить шампанского и застрелиться»...

– Я узнал. – Услышал улыбку на другом конце. Улыбнулся сам: – Что-то случилось? Коррекция нужна?

– Нет, всё отлично, зажило, Поля счастлив до неба. Пытаюсь вот на него что-то с длинным рукавом надеть.

– А, ты сам решился? Это мы завсегда...

– Я, скорее, пока ещё думаю. Всё-таки в моём возрасте первую татуировку делать как-то...

– У меня тут был клиент, ему тридцать восемь. Первая. – Серёжа уважительно помолчал.

– Смело.

– Не давай стереотипам испортить тебе жизнь.

– Я за этим и звоню в некотором роде. Миш, какие у тебя планы на завтрашний вечер?


End file.
